Religion's in your lips even if it's a false god
by MintQueenJo
Summary: It wasn't Alec's first time in a club and neither was it Magnus'. In fact Magnus was pretty sure that they met in a club, had a one night stand, and then Alec had walked in to the flower shop Magnus was working on for a bouquet for his mother. However, it was Magnus' first time sitting and being ignored in favor of his boyfriend.


It wasn't Alec's first time in a club and neither was it Magnus'. In fact Magnus was pretty sure that they met in a club, had a one night stand, and then Alec had walked in to the flower shop Magnus was working on for a bouquet for his mother.

However, it was Magnus' first time sitting and being ignored in favor of his boyfriend. Magnus' heart raced as the stranger leaned against the bar counter to flirt with _his _boyfriend. Alec just smiled, nodding along to every word the stranger had said. It was such a bright smile. Alec's eyes flickered over to him and he watched as his blue eyed boyfriend waved. His frown deepened as Alec and the stranger came over.

"Magnus this is, Lorenzo. This is Magnus Bane." Alec smiled and sat Magnus' drink down before heading back to the bar with Lorenzo following like a puppy of sorts.

Magnus picked up the drink and nearly choked on it as he watched the prick fix Alec's jacket. The younger smiled and nodded as Lorenzo continued to talk.

He saw Alec motion to the pool tables and the two headed over to an empty table, Magnus' eyes followed them. By the time Alec had a little issue hitting his targets, Lorenzo, with his stupid ponytail, grabbed Alec's hips to place him. He used his feet to spread Alec's apart and Magnus was standing.

"And then you hold the pool cue like so. Now try."

Magnus leaned against the table, eyes trained on Alec. "What are we doing?"

His boyfriend smiled as he barely sunk the ball, "Lorenzo is helping me play pool. He also likes my jacket and I let him know you got it for me for my birthday."

Magnus tapped his fingers against the wood, eyes flicking over to the other dark haired man who had an insufferable smirk on his face. "Alec is lucky to have a friend such as you."

That made Alec's _friend_ stiffen, his eyes moved back towards Alec's face. His boyfriend was oblivious and smiled, "hey."

"Hi," Magnus almost snapped. Alec frowned before walking around the side to bend over and shoot. Lorenzo's eyes gravitated towards Alec's ass.

Magnus couldn't blame him, it was his third favorite part of his boyfriend, with his cock being first and his mouth being second. However he didn't approve of another man staring at what was his. Even if what was his was acting like there was no issue.

How oblivious was his boyfriend exactly? For someone who couldn't have any little detail escape his attention for work, and yet here was one Alexander Gideon Lightwood acting like there wasn't a man checking him out. Acting like his boyfriend of _two _years was anything but pissed. That this Alexander Gideon Lightwood was behaving as if they were all _friends _that nothing was wrong.

He tightened his fists and a muscle near his brow twitched. Lorenzo had a hand on the small of Alec's back as they leaned so he could whisper something in Alec's ear and Alec leaned away.

"Bathrooms are over," he turned and looked before pointing. "There."

Lorenzo shot Magnus another look before heading off in that direction. Alec leaned over and without the other man's watchful eye sunk every shot he made. He straightened up proud of himself.

"Hi babe." He walked around the table towards his boyfriend and Magnus raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "What?"

"What? What," Magnus frowns again. "Really, Alexander?"

Alec smiles again before getting even closer leaning down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Hey

That quiet seductive tone that at some point in their two year relationship Alec had found made Magnus weak. The smaller man gave a groan that was half a whine. Why was Alec such a tease?

Alec smiled at Magnus' quizzical face, his eyes still showing some of that jealous fire. He loved Magnus angry it meant that they would fuck until Magnus couldn't walk. He could hear the shorter man begging already, begging for Alec to use more than two fingers in his hole, to fuck him with Magnus' legs over his shoulders. Alec smiled as he handed the pool cue to Magnus as he walked to the bar for another beer. He leaned against the counter eyes flicking to Magnus every now and then, he still hadn't moved away from the pool table, hand clenched tightly around the cue. Oh, yeah Alec was totally going to have the best fuck of his life.

Magnus would beg him to bend him in two, knees over his shoulders as he pressed a hand against his throat. Magnus would beg to have him fuck him so hard that they both would forget anything and everything. Magnus would gasp and scream Alec's name. And knowing all this made Alec's blood rush and his jeans would tighten, he grabbed the beer and downed it. He turned to join his boyfriend, pressing his chest against Magnus' back.

"Let's go, baby." He ducked down to press a kiss to the side of his boyfriend's neck, "come on."

He intertwined their fingers and led Magnus out of the bar, "your friend is going to get mad."

The deep laughter, "the more jealous you get the harder I get. Keep that up and I may press you up an alley wall and take you there. Which would be a little sad because that meant that I took of Lorenzo for nothing. And I have plans for you, Bane. Even though the idea of taking you face first into the bricks and push inside you with no lube. The tightness of your ass and my spit." Alec moans.

"What?" He looked at his boyfriend, at his smug expression and the unbridled fiery lust in his hazel eyes.

Then it hit Magnus, the fucker knew he was being flirted with and encouraged it _because _it made Magnus angry and jealous. And to Alec angry and jealous Magnus meant?

Oh.

"Oh," he pointed at the taller man, his finger bouncing in an accusatory way. "You dick."

"Oh my dick?" Alec bent back down to whisper in Magnus' pierced ear, "my cock will be in you soon enough. Keep stopping me and all of this block will know what you look and sound like taking every inch of me. And I won't let you be quiet. You will scream my name over and over."

The shiver that went through the smaller man was so visible that he watched as Alec's pupils dilated and his boyfriend grabbed his hand to pull them to their apartment. Magnus swore loudly as Alec wouldn't slow down, he nearly tripped while being pulled. He allowed Alec to pull him down the steps to the subway. It was late enough that it wasn't so busy.

A smile broke out on his face as they got on an empty subway car, "you know. This gives an idea."

Alec shook his head, "no. I wouldn't want you to get anything really, however." Alec slot his lips against Magnus' before pulling away, he pushed Magnus against one of the center poles. He stared at Magnus' lips, his eyes, nose, every bit of his face. He ducked to kiss him again, instantly letting his tongue taste Magnus' mouth. He wrapped his arms around him letting his hands grab the pole. The shorter man was trapped between Alec's arms and he didn't care.

Hands wandered, sliding under the bottom of Alec's button up. He let his hands rest against the other's stomach. The moan that left his boyfriend's throat made his knees weak.

"Alexander, when we get home."

"When we get home, Magnus, I am going to undress you. I will devour you. I will take everything from you until you break just to give it back to you. I will bend you in two and make you beg me for the stars. So don't tell me 'when we get home.' because when we get home you won't even remember your own name." The huskiness of Alec's voice has him shivering, his pants tightening so uncomfortably. Alec pulled away a very satisfied smirk on his face.

Magnus was panting, shaking almost. It made him want his boyfriend even more. Dark eyes regarded hazel ones before the train stopped, the door opening. "Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be," Magnus let himself be led out of the car.

The elevator ride up from to their apartment was strange, Magnus would say, Alec stood as far away as possible. It continued even when they got to the living room, Alec let his eyes roam over Magnus' body before her pursed his lips.

"Undress."

Magnus didn't hesitate, his fingers started undoing the buttons on his own shirt. The quickly slid it down his arms, before it even hit the floor he had his belt and tight black pants undone. Magnus kicked his shoes off and then his pants were down. He stood there in their living room completely naked, save for his rings and necklaces.

Alec appraised him, eyes dark with arousal. Magnus' moan was low in his throat. He felt as if he was coming undone at the intense gaze, his skin burned and he wanted Alec to say anything.

The tense silence was broken by the buzzing of a phone, Alec undid the last button on his shirt before reaching into his pants pocket. "Hello?" An eyebrow raised, "ah, Lorenzo!"

Magnus was speechless, shock not even close to what he was feeling. Lorenzo from the bar was calling Alec on his _cell phone_. Alec gave that man _his_ number? The shorter man glared, his teeth tightly clenched together as he stared at his feet, the painted blue nails standing out against his tan skin.

His mouth dropped when Alec held up a finger, sliding his shirt off one shoulder before the other, while switching the phone hand to hand. He continued to talk while heading towards the balcony. Magnus felt that rush of fire in his stomach and chest, that anger. He frowned as he watched Alec bend over the ledge, smiling like it was an old friend calling. Like a potential love interest.

Alec said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He turned and as he walked back he tossed his phone onto the couch, one hand moving to his own belt to undo it one handed. His steady gaze never left Magnus. He watched the anger leave the dark eyes and his boyfriends throat bobbed.

"Bed, go."

Magnus turned and moaned low at Alec's thundering footsteps behind him. He paused next to the bed and he felt a warm hand press between his shoulder blades to bend him over until his chest hit the silk sheets. Magnus crawled a ways up and bent his knees up on the bed, his thighs parted, and he took a deep breath, he heard a thumb on the floor and was aware of Alec taking his shoes off. Then hands were wrapping around the front of his thighs and pulling him backwards, the first swipe of Alec's tongue against him was everything.

Alec moaned, there was no better taste in the world than Magnus, he couldn't stop his own noises each time he let his tongue press over the tight ring of muscle. Then he pressed inside before withdrawing his tongue to suck on the skin. Alec pulled away to stare at the quivering hole before spitting, he smirked as Magnus twitched with a moan of his own. Alec spit again before ducking back down to thrust his tongue in. His own cock uncomfortably restrained in his jeans.

"Fuck, Alec, fuck," Magnus moans and Alec hums. He pulls away and rubs a thumb over the slightly loosened opening.

"Damn," he breathes and gets up to kneel next to magnus, he reaches over to press a finger into his boyfriend. "I almost don't want to prep you at all, work you open with lube. I kinda just want to press myself into you and fuck you from behind. But I have plans, Bane, wonderful plans. And I want to see your eyeliner run down your face. I want to watch you come undone, I want to watch you, every breath. I want to watch your eyes as I fuck you."

"Please," Magnus thrusts backwards on the finger in him and Alec withdraws, pushing him onto his back. He grabs Magnus' thigh and pulls him to where his head was in the right place. He scooted down the bed to kiss the length of Magnus' cock, giving it a tiny lick. He pushed both legs up and ducked to lick Magnus' opening again, Magnus whined before Alec pulled away to grab the lube. Magnus just watched as Alec pulls his pants and boxers off. He kneels back between tan thighs and smirks, he pops open the lube and generously pours some into his palm to coat his cock. He closed the lid and tossed it to the side.

"Want me to?"

Magnus shakes his head, "no just I want to feel it for a week."

"Oh, baby." Alec props a leg over his shoulder, "I promise regardless of the amount of lube, you will." He slowly pushed in watching Magnus, no matter how much he was going to fuck into his boyfriend, he needed to be comfortable before wildly thrusting away. Once he got the nod of approval he pulled Magnus' other leg over his other shoulder and bent forward over him. He didn't even start slow, he started thrusting into Magnus with wild abandon. He leaned down to kiss Magnus, lips sliding wetly against each other. Magnus grunted at the force, his knees nearly on either side of his head, he felt Alec smile against his lips before leaning back up. His breath left him in a rush when Alec wrapped one hand around his throat and pressed. His other hand pressed against Magnus' shin, holding his leg against his chest.

"Keep," he panted out. "Keep the other one there too."

He moaned as dark eyes glazed over with each denied breath, he moaned with each thrust. Magnus's perfect feet bounced in the air with each movement and Magnus in his lust addled state hooked his calf around Alec's arm, the one that was attached to the hand on his throat. Having his legs so far back opened him up wonderfully to Alec.

"God, Magnus, you're so tight. So fucking perfect and tight. God I love you, I love your perfect ass too." Alec is just babbling at this point, lost in the feeling of Magnus. His hand moved a little so AMgnus could take a little air in before he pressed a finger against his jaw. MAgnus moans at the feel of Alec tightening his hand again.

He wanted to touch himself but as Alec shifted just a little and hit his prostate repeatedly, he was fine.

"Are you going to come untouched?"

Magnus's vision was getting blurry and he was distantly aware of his cock dripping precome against Alec's stomach too, not just his own. "Oh please tell me you're going to come untouched," Alec whispered.

Magnus started to see stars and black around the edges. The only sound in the room was the slap of Alec's thighs against Magnus' ass and Magnus' weezing. Alec let a moan slip out and he pressed down a little harder on his boyfriend's throat. "So tights. So fucking good."

Magnus let go of his hold on the sheets next to his head, or one hand at least. He reached up to run a finger across Alec's bottom lip before Alec seemed to pick up pace. His mouth opened as his hand shot back over his head to grab the sheets. Eyes wide and his mouth open with each half gasp. He longed for air, he longed to come. He needed to.

Alec smiled and with a final thrust let go of Magnus's throat.

The noise that left him was inhuman, his shoulders lifted off the bed as his hands shot out to dig into Alec's shoulders. His knees were now fully pressed against his chest from where he sat up, nose nearly knocking into Alec's. He gasped for air, taking in lungfuls as his own come painted his and Alec's stomach. He took a deep breath before Alec reached up with his free hand to run his thumb across his jaw.

His eyes went wide at the wicked look and one last deep breath Alec had grabbed the back of Magnus' neck to pull him into a messy kiss.

"Alec." Was the only word Magnus got out before Alec had his hand pressed against the side of his face and held Magnus to the bed to go back to pounding into him. Magnus panted with each thrust, he watched out of the corner of his eye, Alec's bangs damp with sweat swinging with each thrust. The hair at his temples plastered to his head, sweat ran down his neck and chest, and Magnus never thought Alec looked even more beautiful. Hazel eyes stared at Magnus' face and harsh breaths left Alec's mouth. "Damn, baby. Baby please, so tight. You feel so good, I want to come," Alec hit Magnus' prostate a little harder. "But it feels too good to stop."

Alec's sex babble was the best. Magnus' fingers dug into Alec's shoulders even harder, drawing some blood. Magnus' eyes rolled back as Alec's hips stuttered with his final few thrusts before he spilled into Magnus.

Slowly Alec moved, letting Magnus stretch out his legs and breathe. He rolled over onto his back next to the shorter man, both panting for air.

"That was worth it." Alec spoke, "so worth asking Underhill if Lorenzo would help."

Magnus' head never turned so quickly to stare at his boyfriend. "What?"

"Lorenzo Rey, Andrew Underhill's boyfriend. You know from work?" Alec raised an eyebrow, that satisfied half smile on his face. Magnus was shocked, Alec really planned for Magnus to get jealous so he could fuck him like this?

"Are you complaining?" Alec kissed his cheek before his lips.

Magnus smiled, the slight empty feeling he had in his gut let him know, if not the throb of his hole and legs, that Alec had given him one of the best nights of sex ever. "We should shower, Alexander."

"Later, let me hold you." Alec wrapped Magnus in his arms before his soft snores filled the room. Before falling asleep a wicked plan started to form in Magnus' head. He'd teach Alexander to not try to out smart one Magnus Bane.


End file.
